En el Tren
by Miss Rena
Summary: Los sentimientos que Ichigo recordaba en el tren cuando estaba junto a Rukia, jamás desaparecieron... Las vueltas de la vida siempre nos llevan al mismo lugar. OneShot IchiRuki


**Hyo~~  
**  
Este es mi primer fic Hetero! Dx Sip, ni yo creì que lo harìa. Pero finalmente gracias a una buena canción y a mi musa Rukia (hago cosplay de Rukia... xD). QUE VA! Mentira, si Ichi fue quien me movio a hacerlo. ;w; Pensaba en lo mucho q me gusta. : D

En fin! u.u

Espero que sea de su agrado. No es un oneshot de los largos q me amo hacer, pero me gusta igual :3

_[Disclaimer: Bleach pertene a su respectivo autor, yo manipule los personajes a mi forma y los intruduje en esta historia]  
_

.

* * *

En el Tren

* * *

Era como un fantasma.

Todas las mañanas de camino al colegio, siempre tomaba el mismo tren. Justo donde se cruzan dos líneas, y los vagones salen cada 10 minutos de la estación. Pero poco le importaba si llegaba a tiempo o no a clases, o si el camino que debía tomar era más largo o corto.

De cualquier forma, sus piernas lo dirigían a diario por el mismo sendero que había pisado el día anterior.

*

Muy temprano, se despierta antes que sus hermanas y decide prepararles el desayuno. Desde que su madre falleció él se preocupa mucho por su familia. Una vez que se despide para ir a la colegio, aunque tiene tiempo de sobra en el reloj, se apresura por llegar a la estación para el tren de las 7.

Karin siente malas vibraciones alrededor de su hermano pero cuando le pregunta a Iuzu, ésta solo sonríe e intuye que por la edad quizás tenga una novia o de camino a la escuela quiere pasar tiempo con la chica que le gusta.

Al llegar, espera llevando la misma mirada que muy a menudo le trae problemas. No porque quiera, pero se hace temer. Casi desinteresado ve frenar al conductor y despacio atraviesa las puertas. Sólo sonríe internamente cuando piensa que a esa hora es mucho más cómodo viajar que 10 minutos después.

Ningún compañero de clase o siquiera del instituto vive por su zona, así que es difícil ver alguna cara conocida. Rara vez hay gente sentada y él no es uno de los que se aproveche de ello. Opina que pasa demasiado tiempo en una silla durante las clases y prefiere estirar las piernas más a menudo.

Como es invierno el sol llega más tarde. Agradece tener amplias ventanas porque las nubes naranjas y el paisaje pintado lo tranquilizan. Se siente calido. Después de algunas estaciones más con gente que llena los espacios vacíos, se queda quieto en el mismo lugar. Pronto se acerca el primer túnel.

Al cerrar los ojos puede escuchar con más atención los sonidos de las vías y el murmullo sin sentido que la gente balbucea. Sube la vista cuando la luz vuelve, y se encuentra de nuevo con esa mirada de pupilas oscuras que se clava en él.

Es una muchacha.

Joven de cabello azabache y gestos apenas perceptibles. Apoyada de la misma forma sobre las puertas corredizas y en dirección opuesta a él. No viste nada en la cabeza, y los hombros dejan apreciar un vestido blanco. Pero no hay más detalles.

Los ojos del chico pelinaranja no pueden describir más. Ni siquiera le importa ver el tamaño de su busto porque lo que más lo impresiona es ver que su figura se desvanece al llegar ahí.

Apenas sabe si es una chica, porque tiene la misma mirada fiera que él lleva consigo. Le da una sensación de desafío. Y nunca habla. Al igual que él no menciona nada durante todo el recorrido que lo acompaña.

*

- ¡Ichigo! – La voz de Tatsuki, la amiga de su infancia, es la única voz femenina que con seguridad puede escuchar. Ninguna de las chicas de su clase se atreve a dirigirle la palabra. Todas tienen miedo o simplemente son demasiado tímidas. Así que si alguna tiene algo que decirle, indudablemente los cabellos morenos de su amiga son los primeros en aparecer. – Mañana te toca la limpieza del salón.

- Sí, ya sé - No lo es todo su mirada, su forma de contestar nunca es la apropiada tampoco.

- ¡Sí, claro! - balbucea – No importa las veces que te lo repita, llegas tarde a clase igual. Dejas que la primera y responsable del curso llegue y se haga cargo de tu tarea… - lo retó sin respirar y volvió a su compostura. – ¡Eso se acabó! Mañana alguien se ofreció de voluntaria y vendrá a hacerte compañía y cerciorarse de que cumplas con tu deber. Orihime te acompañará.

- Kurosaki-kun, lamento que no cumplas, pero yo me haré responsable de ti mañana – riendo una joven de cabellos naranjas un tono más claro que el de su cabeza, apareció ante el dúo. No la reconocería si no fuese por sus muy populares curvas de las que hablaban mucho sus amigos.

- Bien – Tan sólo en un paso ya llega a la puerta del salón y con una sacudida de mano se despide sin hacer caso a los incansables reclamos de Tatsuki. – Hasta mañana.

El único par de amigos que tiene se interesa más en los videojuegos, así que a la salida vuelve solo a su casa. Por ahora no tiene tiempo ni dinero para los juegos.

Había prometido visitar a una niña de regreso, y él jamás fallaba a su palabra.

Desde que había terminado el nivel básico del ciclo estudiantil, su percepción por los entes no vivos había comenzado a crecer. Y se desarrolló aún más después de fallecer su madre. En un comienzo había decidido ignorarlos, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía negar que los veía. Así que después de ese triste entierro sus miedos terminaron y se propuso hacerle frente a cualquier circunstancia.

Si ver fantasmas o espectros era su don, ayudaría de alguna forma con las cosas que estuvieran a su alcance.

- ¡Llegas tarde Ichi nii-san! – Una niña de rizos rubios, armando un mohín se cruzó de brazos y le reclamó algo. – Dijiste que me llevarías a pasear, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Lo sé, pero unas muchachas pesadas del colegio me obligaron a quedarme un poco más. – Con el bolso sobre su espalda, se acercó a tomar un tipo de peluche roto y lo acunó en sus brazos. – Además sabes que no falto a mi palabra. – sonrió tiernamente antes de perderse entre las calles.

.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó más temprano de lo que debería. Siempre había estado acostumbrado a tomar el tren de las 7 y 20, pero ese día estaba obligado a hacer una excepción.

"Maldita Tatsuki" Mientras se vestía, ese pensamiento no dejaba de rondarle la mente. Seguido a una imagen de ella, sacándole la lengua y riéndose en forma macabra. Al bajar las escaleras, se va directo a la cocina y se dispone a preparar el desayuno lo más rápido posible.

De favor le pide a Iuzu que levante a los demás porque confía en que la pequeña es la más responsable de la casa, inclusive más de lo que él podía ser.

.

Afortunadamente cruza el andén a las 7 en punto, es la primera vez que se toma ese tren y prefiere prevenir cualquier posible tardanza.

A esa hora, y en ese sitio hay escaso movimiento, todo lo contrario a la que él acostumbraba. El aire estaba demasiado calmado para su gusto, se dedicó a mirar por el vidrio el paisaje que se pintaba en las mañanas, a veces cuando aún no salía el sol. Estaba más cómodo al llenarse un poco más de gente a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, la monotonía de su viaje terminó cuando al pasar el primer túnel, en vez de ver el cielo naranja que aparecía por las mañanas, una imagen de un cuerpo a medio dibujar se presentó frente a él.

Ni se inmutó puesto que ya tenía claro que era una alucinación y una aparición. Además él podía comunicarse con esos entes, y aprendió a lidiar con el problema del resto de las personas al no tener la capacidad de notar su presencia.

Se enfureció consigo mismo por no poder entablar conversación en un lugar tan público como ese. Pero la muchacha seguía ahí. Con unos ojos grandes y profundos, a pesar de tener una estatura considerablemente más baja que la suya, se dedicaba a mirarlo serenamente. No parecía dar signos de buscarlo para que lo ayudara a conseguir el descanso eterno, como a veces le sucedía.

No se sentía intimidado, aunque las ganas de comunicarse con esa joven lo inquietaban. Decidió hacer algún tipo de saludo, o seña para que después lo siguiera. Y al cabo de un tiempo notó con enfado que más que una aparición, la muchacha era su reflejo. Levantaba la mano al mismo tiempo que él, bajaba la cabeza y revolvía los brazos imitando las acciones del joven pelinaranja. Incluso hasta el más mínimo gesto ofensivo que realizaba con la cara.

Para cuando el más alto se detuvo reventando las venas en su frente, un numeroso grupo de gente sentada lo observaba como si fuese un bicho raro. Sudaban frío después de ver aquella mirada asesina sobre sus rostros y continuaban cuchicheando a sus espaldas.

Pero eso no fue todo, al momento que el tren hubo llegado a la estación donde debía bajarse y un altavoz repitió el nombre de la zona, casi saliéndole humos por las orejas la volvió a mirar. Había quedado en ridículo gracias a ella. No obstante, no estaba seguro qué clase de sentimiento lo invadió cuando al escuchar la risa natural y casi por debajo que la joven de cabellos negros dejaba escapar, con escasa diferencia, sus labios curvaron una sonrisa de lado.

Un bocinazo fuerte advirtió a sus demás sentidos, lo fatal que había sido perder la situación de la realidad. A pesar de que las puertas estaban en su espalda, no notó a tiempo como se cerraban detrás suyo.

Por más que gritó y bajo su riesgo intentó abrir la puerta, nada pudo remediarlo. El tren estaba en marcha otra vez y lo único que debía esperar es la próxima estación. Ni siquiera podía desahogar su fortuna con la morena, en principio ya estaba muerta seguramente y además había sido cuidadosa en desaparecer antes de sentir la ira de un vivo.

A paso maratónico, no le quedó otra que correr e intentar batir cualquier record impuesto por profesionales. Era eso o responder con la misma excusa y ganarse buenos trabajos extras después de clases. De un salto atlético arrasó con los escalones y antes de cerciorarse que nadie más estuviese en el aula, una mano puso en las suyas una escoba.

- Buenos días Kurosaki-kun – La cantarina voz de Inoue, lo ayudó a entrar y descubrir que en realidad no tenía nada por hacer. El salón brillaba de impecable. – Jejeje…

- Esta limpio… -se impresionó - ¿por qué? – No había soltado su bolso, apenas tenía tiempo para respirar y llenar de aire sus pulmones agitados. – ¿Lo hiciste sola?

- Uhm… digamos que lo hago por Tatsuki – sonrió de oreja a oreja, aunque ese ambiente callado le dio pie para seguir explicando. – Yo también le causo problemas ¿sabes? Ella viene a visitarme con frecuencia desde que mi hermano ya no está en casa, y se fastidia mucho si no como bien. Así que no me gustaría verla enojada.

- Comprendo – cerró con fuerza el puño, pensando en las miles de situaciones por las que sus compañeros pasaban. Quizás no todos podían ver espíritus pero cada uno lidiaba con cosas diferentes a diario. De repente otra persona ocupó su pensamiento. Esa misteriosa chica que se había presentado en el tren. – Gracias Orihime -. Era gracias a ella que había podido tomar el tren de las 7.

Esbozó media sonrisa e hizo sonrojar a su compañera, quien se enterneció y antes de poder corresponder, ruidosos pasos se aproximaron hacia ellos.

- ¡Ichigo! – Tatsuki irrumpió y fijó sus ojos en todos y cada uno de los asientos, mesas, útiles escolares que debían estar ordenados. - … ¡Mh! - Al ver al aludido con una escoba en su mano y la chica sonriente, no pudo regañar a nadie. – Así que cumpliste… Vaya sorpresa.

- Bueno… yo… -

- ¡Bien hecho Kurosaki-kun! – Lo animó y dejó por sentado que estaba feliz porque no había ningún problema por resolver en la mañana.

*

Desde entonces, la veía todos los días que iba al colegio. En el mismo lugar y apareciendo después de cruzar el túnel. Nunca se preguntó por qué volvía a tomar el mismo tren aunque no tuviera ninguna responsabilidad para las clases. A lo mejor le gustaba viajar sin tener que estar apretujado entre una aglomeración de personas.

A la semana siguiente sus poderes habían crecido significativamente. Prueba de ello es que a la mayoría de las apariciones, se habían dibujado de cuerpo completo. Se comunicaban con más facilidad y el número de espíritus se había incrementado.

Fue un martes muy temprano, después de correr hasta la estación del tren sin desayunar siquiera, cuando alcanzó el vagón y logró verla antes del túnel. Con la escasa luz que tintineaba en el techo divisó esa figura femenina vestida de blanco acercándose a él. Se posó a su lado en la oscuridad y le tomó la mano que colgaba a un costado de sus piernas. No lo miraba. Tan sólo se quedaba tranquila, tocándole la mano y provocándole una sensación fría. Algo que lo estremecía pero fingía ignorarlo.

Al levantar de nuevo la vista, sus ojos volvían a encontrarse con los de ella. Frente a él y apoyada en dirección opuesta. Pero algo había cambiado, podía ver hasta la punta de sus pies, vestida con sandalias a pesar de ser invierno. Su vestido le llegaba poco más que las rodillas, de figura delgada acorde a su estatura. Ahora podía apreciar con claridad el talle menor de busto que tenía, tampoco era como si le importara realmente.

El viaje iba sin cambios, sólo miradas perdidas en el aire. Ambos suspiraron casi al unísono y al notarlo, una vergüenza ajena a ellos los obligó a estremecerse con una única sensación.

No pudieron cruzar miradas. Antes de que la perceptiva chica morena tuviera la precaución de lo que estaba por venir, el joven pelinaranja se abalanzo sobre ella. Lo que parecía la sombra del advenimiento de otro túnel no era más que un monstruo gigantesco que descarriló el tren de sus vías.

Todo había pasado tan rápido ante sus ojos, que Ichigo apenas pensó que la persona a la que salvaba ya no estaba en este mundo. No sentía el tacto de su piel o un golpe siquiera por la forma que se tiró para cubrirla. No había nada en su lugar.  
De un saltó se puso de pie y miró alrededor. Un centenar de personas golpeadas pero con suerte ninguna muy malherida. Se aproximó a la ventana, y a lo lejos agudizó su vista hasta alcanzar una figura pequeña vistiendo ropas tradicionales japonesas, como aquellas que usaban las sacerdotisas en la antigüedad. Teñida de negro calzando la vestimenta se quedó atónito al descubrir a aquella chica del tren con una espada en sus manos y desafiando a la bestia.

Quiso hacer algo para ayudarla, pero el tren eléctrico no permitía abrir sus puertas hasta que alguien hiciera sonar la alarma. Ni bien posó la palma derecha sobre el botón rojo, sin quitar la vista de aquel enfrentamiento, observó detenidamente como la figura pequeña destellaba luz a su alrededor y de un salto enorme blandía su espada contra el monstruo. Haciendo que éste se desplomara al instante y se desvaneciera del patio baldío.

Un minuto después salió del tren. Buscó a lo lejos alguna señal de joven, y al encontrarse con esos enormes ojos que también lo miraban, sabía que era su turno de marcharse.

*

- ¿Por qué crees que está interesada en el mundo de los vivos?

- ¿A- a que te refieres? – Tartamudeó – Siempre asiste a clases y realiza bien sus trabajos.

- Lo sé, pero últimamente ha estado bajando a una zona en especial donde ella insiste en que la designen para cuidarla. – Dos hombres se reunían a la misma hora para entablar conversación sobre el estado de los demás shinigamis. – Pensé que como compañero podrías saberlo.

- Bueno, no soy el niñero de Rukia – Él era su subordinado y la persona con un té en sus manos era su Capitán en el escuadrón. – Además… tú eres su hermano, ¿no?

El susodicho no dijo nada, siguió sorbiendo el té y con una mirada severa corrigió a más joven de referirse en un tono muy confianzudo a su Capitán al mando. Renji se disculpó cabizbajo y se apresuró por tomar su té también.

*

Las noticias de la noche anterior reportaban esa catástrofe como un mal manejo del sistema técnico ferroviario. Dando a conocer las miles de denuncias por daños que se habían presentado en sus oficinas. Reclamándole desde entonces su destitución por un accidente de tal magnitud.

Con ese pensamiento y la única verdad que él conocía. No volver a ver a esa muchacha lo ponía impaciente. Al menos si tantas ganas tenía de hablar, ahora podía hacerlo bajo una excusa. Si es que ella no había decidido desaparecer. El sólo hecho de pensar en ello lo fastidiaba. Era injusto que la chica no se presentara como estaba acostumbrado, y más aún después de ese incidente sobrenatural.

Quería volver a verla, esa era la verdad.

.

El tren siguió tomando pasajeros de la forma que comúnmente lo hacía, el problema era que los viajeros se negaban a pisar un dedo en un tipo de trasporte que por poco los mataba.

Ichigo sabía a la perfección lo que había ocurrido, así que no tenía porque sentir miedo o inseguridad al viajar. Cruzó el andén a la hora de siempre y ni siquiera se inmutó al saber que absolutamente nadie se hallaba dentro del mismo vagón. Un total desperdicio de energía, usar todo aquel medio de transporte para llevar a 5 personas cuando mucho.

A la distancia, la lomada que cubría cierta parte del camino y obligaba a llevar prendidas las luces del tren, se aproximaba a metros.

El color azabache y el perfume de anís en su pelo, hicieron que los ojos del más alto bajaran su mirada hasta encontrarse a su lado la mirada triste de su compañera de ruta. Era la primera vez que un deje de angustia curvaba sus labios tranquilos y un estado pensante lo dejaba intrigado, en todas las posibles cosas que recorrían su mente. Había descubierto muchos gestos en ella y sólo entonces se había sentido abatido de no poder remediar su expresión.

Tocó la mano del joven y se dio cuenta que continuaba atravesándolo. No importaba cuanto intentaba sostener y palpar la textura de su piel, seguía sin poder estremecerse con su tacto. De seguro como muchas otras personas, el chico tenía cierta percepción pero no lo suficiente para tocarla. Tal vez ni siquiera había notado que estaba a su lado justo antes de cruzar el túnel.

Sin embargo, él la entendía. No había podido ser lo suficientemente perceptivo para darse cuenta de que todas las veces que sentía las manos frías o un toque suave, pensando que la gente se amontonaba al intentar salir y lo empujaba para abrirse paso. Todo ese tiempo había sido ella.

Coincidía razonablemente la situación para intentar cualquier movimiento y comunicación hacia la joven. Aunque a conciencia admitía que si hubiera gente como otros días, lo haría de igual modo.

Imperceptiblemente deslizó sus dedos alrededor de la mano más pálida. Desviando la mirada hacia uno de los carteles muy interesante por ver y que en realidad ya lo sabía de memoria. Buscó alguna sensación en las yemas o palma de su mano, pero unos segundos bastaron hasta que una corriente fría lo electrizó y envolvió con otros dedos más finos que los suyos provocándole un sentimiento agradable.

El túnel se aproximaba con mayor rapidez y poco les importaba a las dos personas que viajaban en el anteúltimo vagón, con las manos entrelazadas y la misma sensación cálida en sus almas.

Ichigo miró el techo y apenas notó que por problemas técnicos en la línea habían decidido suspender la luz eléctrica. Sería difícil si hubieran más personas, pero con tan sólo un pasajero y su misteriosa acompañante. No había nada que temer.

Antes que los cubriera la oscuridad, el chico de mirada ruda sintió un nuevo toque en su muñeca. Ya no era una mano sola, sino ambas cubrían delicadamente su piel y un estremecimiento lo obligó a bajar la vista hasta encontrarse con esas perlas brillantes y negruzcas ante su rostro. Como apunto de confesar algo con esa sonrisa triste.

Pero entonces la luz se apagó y quedaron en total penumbras. El bolso escolar del muchacho retumbó sobre el sólido piso y las vías hicieron un sonido ensordecedor que a sus oídos llegaban como latidos desbocados.

Unidos en un roce cariñoso y tímido, ambos aparentaban ser algo que no eran. Ambos llevaban esa rudeza aumentada que día tras día mostraban al resto. Tan sólo hasta ese momento habían sido sinceros y libres de hacer lo que querían. En aquella noche ficticia que les daba la seguridad necesaria y el valor de saber que el tiempo sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

Un beso.

La lomada encontró su fin, bañando con la luz del sol recién salido toda la extensión del tren. Permitiendo a aquellos jóvenes ver que sus manos aún continuaban unidas, y una sonrisa confianzuda que no les daba el lujo de mostrar sus propias caras sonrosadas.

- Soy Ichigo Kurosaki – Sorpresivamente sin recapacitarlo, habló de una vez.

- Me llamo Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki – Se aventuró a soltar su mano y siguió con la vista puesta en el horizonte. No le venían palabras a la boca, estaba nerviosa porque era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien del mundo humano. Al percibir que el pelinaranja enmudeció y cerró el puño, pensó que el silencio los acompañaría por todo lo que faltaba del recorrido. Pero otra cosa sucedió.

- Mucho gusto Rukia--- Estaba ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla con compañerismo, cuando una bofetada merecida se estampó en una de sus mejillas. – ¿Qué…?

- ¡Atrevido! ¿Como puedes hacerle eso a una chica indefensa como yo? – exageró de más sus palabras y con los brazos a la altura de su cintura lo regañó abusivamente. – No puedo creer que los chicos de hoy en día sean tan osados.

- ¡Ey Ey Ey! - Como un gato se le erizaron los pelos y le contestó de la misma forma ruda, sosteniendo con una de sus manos su mejilla lastimada – ¡Nada de eso! Fuiste tú la que se acercó y me incitó a hacer eso… - Boca a boca una discusión ardua terminó con una cara desentendida de Ichigo y una risa naturalmente sonora de Rukia. Los minutos parecían detenerse.

- Es un gusto Ichigo. – Se agachó para levantar el bolso de su compañero de viaje y con una expresión totalmente feliz y contraria con la que la había visto desde el comienzo se lo devolvió. Dirigió sus pies rumbo al punto que señalaba el sol. – …Pero tengo que irme. Gracias por acompañarme todas las mañanas. Eres un chico interesante.

- Sí, también te agradezco el hacerme compañía camino al colegio. Aunque dudo poder decir lo mismo de ti, una persona loca sería mejor. – Se sobó la nuca entre suspiros y advirtió su descuido. – Y gracias por lo de ayer…

- ¿Lo viste? – Un asentimiento de cabeza y la sorpresa de Rukia se ensombreció un poco. – ¡Vaya que eres interesante! Bueno, es hora de partir. – se interrumpió mirándolo fijo. Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo con pasos certeros, volvió a acercársele y en puntas de pie alcanzó sus labios. – De verdad un gusto haberte conocido. – Camino de espaldas hacia el joven y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro - … Ichigo Kurosaki.

Se prometió a si mismo que la sonrisa de Rukia jamás se borraría de su memoria.

*

- ¡Lo siento hermano, no fue mi intención! –

- Siempre supiste el castigo que acarrea el tratar con personas vivas. Y más darse a conocer. – Torció su brazo antes de obligarla a arrodillarse. – Ahora te doy una opción favorable, ya que soy el único que sabe de tu error.

- Lo sé, pero… - sus profundos ojos no podrían estar más tristes y mojados de angustia. – no quiero…

- Suficiente. – se agachó hasta levantar su rostro y la forzó a responderle apropiadamente. – Es eso, o la muerte.

No había más palabras por cruzar. Él tenía la absoluta responsabilidad sobre ella, y ese lazo de apellido le imponía mantener impecable su reputación. Realmente no comprendía el porqué de la actitud voluble de su hermana, siempre había sido fría y muy correcta hasta el momento que se le asignó una misión al mundo de los vivos. Daba igual las formas que podía sentirse, pero si mezclaba el trabajo con sus sentimientos no podía poner un pie en la Sociedad de Almas.

- Lo único que te queda es olvidarlo.- soltó su mano y tras su gran manto blanco desapareció en la puerta – Mañana vendré por ti en la madrugada.

La gran luna llena que se posaba en el abismo del cielo, le recordaba esas noches que la había visto desde otro lugar. Ella que nunca le había pedido nada a nadie, quería por primera vez rezar a la luna y suplicarle que guardara todas esas memorias que tanto anhelaba conservar. Al menos por esa noche, quería que todo se quedara grabado, tal y como esta.

*

- ¿Quién eres?

- Eso no importa, vengo por algo que no te pertenece. – Reconocía esas ropas y también el mismo color de pelo del sujeto que ahora atravesaba su ventana y bajo unos signos raros con las manos, lo aprisionaba para inmovilizarlo mientras una serie de recuerdos salía de su mente y se perdían en la palma de la mano del hombre más alto, inclusive más que él. – Buenas Noches, Kurosaki…

Por más ganas que tenía de gritar, su voz de paralizó y antes de que volviera su fuerza, sus ojos cansados se cerraron al instante.

*******

La mudanza se aligeró más de lo previsto. Su padre había encontrado una casa más grande y con cuartos espaciosos para cada uno, incluso una habitación anexada a la casa para que pudiera construir su propio consultorio clínico y realizar su trabajo sin moverse de su hogar. Pero la ventaja que más favorecía al mayor de los hermanos era que estaba a cuadras de distancia del colegio. Así, además de ahorrar en boletos de viaje, también no tendría más excusas para levantarse tarde y llegar al instituto solo corriendo deprisa.

Sus hermanas también estaban encantadas con la noticia. Era una zona muy abierta y tenía grandes espacios verdes sin mencionar las calles repletas de centros comerciales para recorrer camino a casa.

Ichigo, después de tantas mudanzas, comprendía que comenzar en una nueva casa era como comenzar una nueva vida. Esperaba que la viniese fuera más tranquila y con menos fantasmas por ver.

*

- ¡Rukia! Si no te apresuras, tendremos que salir juntos – A medio vestir, saltó de la cama y fijándose el reloj de la pared de su habitación descubrió lo tarde que era. Encima, muy a su pesar debía levantar a otra persona que vivía bajo su mismo techo y por ridículo que sonara, dentro de su armario.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Nos vemos allá – Refunfuñando pero vestida con el uniforme de colegio, apoyó su mochila en el hombro y salió por la ventana, secundada por un león de peluche que no dejaba de lloriquear su nombre, suplicándole que lo llevase con ella.

- ¡Ouch! El desayuno… - La voz de Iuzu le recordó que aún no llenaba el estómago pero de seguro otra vez tendría que llevarse una tostada en la boca mientras salía corriendo.

Se despidió de todos y a paso rápido dobló por la esquina. Una mano lo sujeto del brazo y por poco hace volar el pan tostado que tenía por alimento. Ichigo estaba a punto de reclamar cuando con un cuaderno en sus manos, la joven morena le señaló de entre todos sus malos dibujos, lo que parecía un cronograma.

- Hoy tenemos que ir al museo, ¿lo olvidas? – Se quitó las gafas que la hacían ver más intelectual y que utilizaba cada vez que sacaba esa libreta, y en la otra mano buscó con su celular la dirección de las calles.

No acababa de comer, pero la situación ameritaba cambios drásticos al camino de todos los días.

- Bien, entonces es así como lo haremos. – Tan veloz como le fue posible, tomó a la chica de su muñeca y la llevó volando hacia la estación de tren. – Tendríamos que haber salido con más anticipación ¡Diablos! –

Seguía maldiciendo su vida nueva. Creyendo ciegamente que los espíritus y apariciones desaparecerían, intentó ignorarlos a como de lugar. Al poco tiempo se convenció que eran inútiles sus esfuerzos y no le quedo más remedio que hacer caso a su don, ayudando en lo que podía. Eso fue precisamente lo que lo llevó directo a los problemas. Puesto que camino a su casa se topó con un monstruo gigantesco y horrible, que después conoció como Hollow, y amenazó a su familia de un gran riesgo vital.

Si no fuera gracias a Rukia, él estaría muerto.

Y era gracias a ella que muy a menudo terminaba metido en más líos de los que había planeado para su corta vida.

Todos los días caminaban juntos hacia el colegio, siempre saliendo de su misma casa en horarios diferentes. Si tenía mucha suerte, podía tener algo de tranquilidad en su vida, y sino un Hollow aparecía para terminar con su rutina monótona paro calma y lo obligaba a convertirse en shinigami, él único que tenía la capacidad para sellar al demonio y volver la paz a la vida de las personas.

*

Después de sacar dos boletos con destino al centro de la ciudad, suelta la mano de su compañera una vez que entran en el anteúltimo vagón. Si tomaban un tren con un poco más de retraso es seguro que todos se preguntarían porqué ambos llegan tarde.

Se coloca de espaldas a la puerta y Rukia hace lo mismo del otro extremo. Ambos prefieren mirar la ventana y el lindo paisaje que se tiñe en el cielo y la gran ciudad. Se supone que no debería haber ninguna lomada, pero ante las vías aparece un pasaje oscuro que hace destellar las luces en sus rostros.

Ichigo siente un sonido de campanillas en su oído y levanta la mirada. Frente a él está la joven delgada y pequeña mirando hacia un costado. Una especie de recuerdo acude a su mente y sacude la cabeza como haciéndolo desaparecer.

- Rukia…-

- Hn… - la joven de enormes ojos lo mira confundido y ladea la cabeza. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada – niega suavemente sobándose la nuca. – Es que… me pareció como si esta escena ya la hubiese vivido.- menea su mano como burlándose de si mismo y toma la compostura otra vez.

- ¿Eso es a lo que llaman un deja vú? – Con una sonrisa no se imagina a lo que se refiere Ichigo y vuelve a mirar su celular. No había problema alguno por delante. Algo le dice que quiere mantenerse así de tranquila en ese lugar.

Pasan los minutos y ambos se sienten cómodos sin decir nada, se miran por momentos, Rukia porque siente aún curiosidad por averiguar que es esa sensación de vivir algo por segunda vez. Ichigo en cambio, no puede despegar la vista de ella, esta seguro que algo extraño pasaba, pero se rinde rápido pensando que más cosas raras de las que le sucedían a diario no podía vivirlas nadie más.

Al menos en ese corto tiempo que aún faltaba y con el clima muy a gusto, podía permitirse una tranquilidad junto a alguien que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

No quería desperdiciar aquel sentimiento cálido que le traía el sonido del tren.

.

* * *

¿Fin?

* * *

.

**N/A:**Creo q pensé este fic como una antesala por la cual Ichigo y Rukia se conocieron. :D Y debo hacer una dedicación especial a Polah, quien me sostiene en mis malos momentos y me acompañan con los malos humos xD. Ademas sin ella, no habrìa Ichi nii-san! ;w; Amo el IchiRuki

Para cualquier error, consulta, correciòn o simplemente un comentario alentador, puede recurrir a su autora :3

Kissus~~


End file.
